The invention relates to a method for producing a structural element from at least one optoelectronic functional element and a glass pane, with the functional element being disposed in the region of an inside surface of the glass pane.
The invention further relates to a structural component comprising at least one optoelectronic functional element and a glass pane, with the optoelectronic functional element being disposed in the region of a primary surface of the glass pane.
In a known, generic method, the functional element is disposed between two parallel glass panes. The glass panes are then glued together. A problem occurring here, however, is that moisture diffuses into the empty space via the adhesive layer.
It is the object of the invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, the method to be provided is intended to be executed at the lowest-possible cost and implemented to produce a generic structural component in such a way that the functional element is as well-protected as possible against external influences.
In accordance with the invention, this object is accomplished in that the primary surface of the glass pane, which forms an inside surface in the finished structural element, is connected to a frame such that the frame surrounds the edge surfaces of the functional element in the finished state of the structural element.
The invention provides mounting a frame to the glass pane.
It is especially advantageous to execute the method of the invention such that the glass pane is first attached to the frame, and the functional element is then mounted in the region of the primary surface of the glass pane.
A notable advantage is that the conductor structure is mounted to the primary surface before the primary surface is secured to the frame.
The technology in accordance with the invention is particularly suitable if the functional element contains at least one organic light-emitting diode (OLED).
The materials making up the glass pane and the frame are advantageously selected such that their thermal expansion coefficients are extensively adapted to one another. An adaptation of this type can be effected, for example, through a change in the chemical composition of the glass, or a suitable selection of the frame material.
To this end, it is especially useful for the glass pane to be attached to the frame through soldering with a glass solder.
If, however, processing technology dictates the selection of a frame material that possesses a different expansion coefficient from that of the glass pane, which is the case, for example, for a metal frame, the connection between the glass pane and the frame must compensate various thermal expansions.
Glass solders are glasses whose especially low melting temperatures permit a glass-solder connection between the glass pane and the body to be attached thereto in this instance, the frame. The glass solder is selected to adequately flow and wet the surface at a temperature at which the glass pane still exhibits no interfering deformations. The temperature for the soldering process essentially corresponds to the transformation temperature of the glass solder.
It is crucial to adapt the glass solder to the thermal expansion of the connection partners, because the solder is the mechanically weaker connection partner. An advantageous execution of this method is distinguished by the fact that at least a portion of the glass solder is applied to the glass pane, and the frame is subsequently positioned relative to the glass pane.
The glass solder is applied to the glass pane through screen-printing, or dispensed in a line.
A further advantageous embodiment of the method is distinguished by the fact that at least a portion of the glass solder is applied to the frame, and the frame is subsequently positioned relative to the glass pane.
To provide better protection of the functional element with respect to external influences, it is advantageous to attach a lid to the frame. This is advisably effected through welding or soldering.